Crushed Candy Bones
by AnomalousWriter
Summary: The Joker kidnaps a celebrity.


I do not claim rights to any of the Marvel Company and The Dark Knight film production content nor do I wish to be in a legal confinement with any celebrity mentioned in this story. However I do own the right to copy right this story so no one can steal the writing in which it condemns.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

A retched cough echoed through the small concreted room. He still couldn't believe it. Him, one of the greatest legends in the fame industry, practically a conqueror of his own world, now lies on the floor like a nobody as he has no other choice but to at least know that he has still been breathing as a thick rope tied around his wrists are preventing him from escape.

It all had happened so fast he barely could believe himself when it was just a few days ago. He had been counting at least with what he could as the days had run on longer and longer with no rescuing in sight. What he wished was is if he could at least know something. Anything to know that someone cared of his absence.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Dre, don't forget that the meeting with Gothem's Mayor is tonight." He rushed out, trying to hide his reasoning in expression as he chugged down his drink. With no response, he looked up to see the other man's brows knitted in obvious irritation. He felt nothing he did these days could be hidden from his boss.

"Yo Slim, why on Earth did you plan that mother fucking meeting in the first place?" He husked out. Slim sighed in response, clanking his drink down to the table.

"Hey," Dre held out his hand, gesturing to the drink. "Easy on the table, this wood I hear cost an ass load." He proclaimed. Digging his fork back into the steak on the china.

Slim scoffed. "Man, you know you have to be a chip off the old block if you think I am going to believe that reason."

Dre groaned a sigh as he chewed. "Listen man," He began. "There ain't no shit involved if you are going to ask this dawg to shut down each and every street for your 'Shiftless' Video."

"Look, I've been working on this for months, I even gave him time to say yes or no." Slim said. Jabbing his fork into what was left of his own cold steak.

Clanking his fork on the plate, Dre looked on in bewilderment. "You went to that without me knowing?" He glared.

"Dude, it's my own shit I can explode, nothing you can do is going to change that." The White Rapper remarked.

"Well all I can say is, there is no way in hell that you can..." The other man trailed, as a beeping sound caught his attention.

No words were said to signify to the other rapper that there was indeed a ticking. Looking at each other in confusion, their answers were given as an entire explosion sliced its way through the restaurant's kitchen. Both landing onto the ground, Dre yanked Slim's sleeve to literally swipe him under the table from danger as a big chunk of the wall came tumbling down right onto the dining furniture they recently sat at. Continuously, screams and shouts were echoing across the building, some people ridiculously running in every direction to escape the scenario. Smoke began to surround everything in its path, when all of the sudden figures slowly walked out. Obvious gang members in clown masks as they held their rifles, millimeters, and machine guns close to their chests. Pointing in every direction of the place as everyone began to realize just who the gang was. At the same exact moment of the cocking of each gun from the masked criminals, a shadow was outlined through the smoke. Slim looked on in puzzlement as something was telling him to leave immediately.

The outline of the figure soon began to darken till suddenly it was formed into a man as he stepped out, becoming clear that he was the head boss of each henchmen. Wearing a purple suit and a painted clown face instead of a mask, he licked his lips in thought as he eyed the place in an unknown expression.

"Well good evening ladies and gentlemen," He smiled. "We meet again this fine night," He giggled. Stepping more into the building, Slim couldn't help but notice the man held a small knife in his purple gloved hand. "Now I'm going to have to ask this pity party again," He began. "Where is Bruce Wayne?" He swung his hands around in fraud confusion. "Hmm? Any of you? How bout you have you seen him?" He questioned a small man. Old enough to be in his 60's he stuttered in complete fear as he eyed the clown that reflected only his fear in the eyes of no return.

"N-N-N-No Mr. Joker Sir," The man shivered with uncontrolled worrisome for his own life.

Under the table, startled, Dre looked over to Slim. "Ain't that the dawg's name you are having a meeting with soon?" He whispered.

"Not until next Sunday," He replied with a shaking of his head.

A dark shadow engulfed the small area of the table, both looking up they were tense to see the man was standing right over them. Turning around half way from facing the table, the joker tilted his head and with a jerk. Gesturing towards his two biggest henchmen. To comply to the said gesture, both walked over to the table that was soon lifted along with the wall that had fallen onto it, was thrown across the room. Landing on a few people in a murderous scream.

"Now uh," The clown paused. "I don't mean to ease drop but," He licked his lips. "Did I hear you say anything about Bruce Wayne?"

"He didn't," Dre blurted.

"What?" Slim protested.

"Dawg!" Dre exclaimed. Looking at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Alright," The insane man drawled. Practically ripping Slim's collar, the clown forced him to stand up so fast the impact made Slim light headed. With a shake, made his eyes lock forcefully with the most darkest and most empty black pools he had ever seen in his life. "Now," He sighed. "Let's try this again," The criminal husked out. Practically spitting on the other man's face. "Did I or did I not hear you say anything! About Bruce Wayne?" He shouted as it slowly turned to a whispered question low in his growling throat.

The Rapper couldn't help but cough in disgust, the smell of the man's corpse like breath intoxicated his nose. "I-" He began. "I did."

"Slim?" Dre said. Appalled to what was happening. Slim Shady himself couldn't believe it. Was he actually telling the truth to this...man? He's lied bunches and bunches of times to at least the greatest enemies of his life. The only thing really that allowed him to was of how they never deserved to know the truth he progressed in the first place. So he continued to let them know nothing. Though what made him hold nothing back from this criminal made him somewhat speechless.

"Ah," The clown awed. "So I was right," He sniffed. "Now, I think that you can lead me to where he stands, right?"

"Maybe…" Slim trailed. Trying to gain back his control as much as possible.

The clown paused, knowing exactly what the other man was doing. He chuckled. "What do you mean maybe?" He began to cackle. It was bad enough to be only mere inches from the man, but to hear it this close carved a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Of course you know!" The man roared deep from within his throat. He laughed a hick up. "Why wouldn't I be here if no one knew?" The Joker titled his head. "You know, I just might be insane for saying this," He giggled. "But if you tell me where little ol' Batsy man is, I might just be able to not kill you. Got that?" Not only Slim Shady's eyes widened in fear, but Dr. Dre's eyebrows shot up as well. "Do we have a deal?" The criminal asked low in his throat. There was a short but long pause till finally Slim said the next words that were clearly debating for his life. "No," The rapper coldly remarked. Causing the greasy smile on the Joker's lips to fall immediately from its expression.

"Well," The Joker drawled out. So empty with emotion it made the back hair's on the rapper's neck stand up. "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." Just as it was said, the Joker yanked and threw Slim across the room so fast the wind was knocked right out of him, as he landed on the side of a dinner table. With a suffocated gasp, the man slipped and slammed right onto the floor. Walking over to the man with a skip the Joker giggled as he looked down to the grunting man in pain. "What do we have here?" He asked cheerfully. "Looks like the good ol' Slim Shady was slammed in the shade," The Joker cackled.

"Fuck you," The rapper grunted. This causing the Joker's cackle to stop in mid laugh. Bending to his knees to be at eye level with the celebrity, the Joker look at him with a tilt of his head. "Listen here Marshal," He stated. The look in the other's man's eye strictly told him to not use that name. But as an enemy, they live on discomfort. "I'm no fool to many people. I have fed this city fear before, but the best thing is," He giggled. "Is that if I kidnap you, good little Batman will come crawling to find you."

The rappers eyes widened.

"Come on Marshal," He growled low in his throat as he got up to his feet. "You might like this, I grantee." The criminal cackled as the same 2 henchmen from before dragged the celebrity from his ankles.

"MARSHAL!" Dre yelled. Before he could even get up a henchman near him knocked him out with the handle of their gun.

"ANDRE!" The other man screamed as he saw a line of blood streaming from the man's head. With strong effort he tried to yank free from the henchmen's vast like grip, but to no avail. The struggle did cause one of the henchman to get angry. No sooner or later he knocked the man out with his arm. To the side the Joker was still laughing like the insane man he was.

"See you all on the news!" Was the last thing said as every criminal in the room began to follow their boss into the now faint smoke.

**(End of Flashback)**

**

* * *

**

Looking up to the ceiling, he swore to himself he would get out of here as soon as possible. The question was just how it would work. There was a henchman on every corner of each window and door. Not even a spoon to dig himself out of this one. So he had to wait, once again.

**

* * *

**

**(2 Weeks Ago)**

In the far dark part of the restaurant that was not effected by the bomb, Commissioner James Gordon looked on horrified to what he was seeing. It didn't stop his shock too much. For in his right hand was a voice recorder, taping the whole thing.

"So that's where you've been you monster," He said to himself.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Please comment, add, etc.


End file.
